Never Leave Me
by BigBlueBox
Summary: The Doctor thinks he can protect Rose from anything, but some things he can't controll. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

Never Leave Me

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing

Summary: The Doctor thinks he can protect Rose form anything. But some things he just can't control.

Prologue

"Rose, leave the dog alone!"

Laughing, Rose turned away from the weird yappy noseless thing at her feet. "But he's gorgeous! Aw, can we keep him? Please?" She begged, trying to pout and failing miserably.

The Doctor shook his head, laughing in spite of himself. It was always better on days like this, without the life or death situations. Why hadn't they gone to Barcelona before? Of course, they're little adventures were thrilling, and he knew Rose loved them too, despite the amount of times she'd nearly died as a result. But he could take care of her; he always had since he'd taken her hand and told her to run. He'd always get her back to earth safely.

A small squeal brought him back to his senses and he turned to grin at the blonde. "Did he bite you?" he asked. "Don't say I didn't warn you".

Rose shook her head. "No, it wasn't him, I just…." She trailed off, examining her right hand closely.

"Y'what?" He replaced his smile with a concerned frown. She didn't answer. "_You what? _He said, with more urgency in his voice, snapping her out of her dream. She shook her head.

"Nothing just got a sting is all. Doesn't matter". She smiled brightly. "So where to now?" she asked, dropping her hand back to her side.

"Hm," The Doctor murmured, still not convinced. "Well, if you're sure, I thought we might go to the Market. They've got plenty of things woth looking at, year 1569—that's 2246 in earth time. And a banana farm".

Rose rolled her eyes. "Banana's are good," she said, automatically. "Lead the way".

She got about three steps, before she collapsed into the doctors arms.

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it doesn't suck too much_


	2. Chapter 1 All that matters

_Ok, first I want to thank everyone who reviewed; it was such a confidence booster. Sorry about the typos of the prologue, I will look extra hard this time._

_But moving on:_

Never Leave Me

Chapter two

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

Summary: The Doctor thinks he can protect Rose form anything. But some things he just can't control.

"Rose? _Rose?" _She didn't respond. Out cold. Damn, damn, damn. He had to get her out of here, back to the TARDIS. Lifting her knees with one arm, and supporting her back with the other, he lifted her up and began to push his way through the crowd that was already forming around them.

"Get back!" he snapped at them. He didn't care who they were, Rose was hurt and that was all that mattered.

"I'll get a doctor," someone in the crowd shouted. He shook his head in reply. "She has one," hesaid quietly. One who was meant to look after her, to stop things like this from happening. He shook his head, he could feel guilty later. Right now, he had to worry about Rose.

Once inside, he lay her down in one of the bedrooms "Rose, can you hear me?" he asked again. Nothing. And then-

Her eyelids fluttered and then opened properly. "Doctor". Her voice was faint. Very faint. But it was her voice and that was worth anything.

"Rose!" He nearly fainted with relief. "Rose are you ok?" Stupid question. "What happened?"

A frown creased her forehead. "Don't know…..wanna sleep," her eyes began to close again. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. "No, Rose, don't go to sleep, it's important," he brought his face very close to hers. "What do you remember?"

She shook her head. "My hand…" she said, quietly.

Her hand! Of course! That should have been the first place he looked. Eugh, he was such an idiot. He grabbed her right hand and inspected it closely.He didn't haveto look far, from the vividly red welt on the back of her wrist, directly over some once blue veins, which were now the exact same shade of red. It took a few uncharacteristically long seconds before the Doctor realised what must have happened: Rose had been poisoned by something which was now making its way down her bloodstream. Her shook his head again to clear his mind.

He looked back at Roses' face. "Ok, now Rose," her eyes were already beginning to close again. "_Rose!_" they snapped open once more. "Don't close your eyes".

She giggled with a hint of delirium. "Eyes….I like your eyes." She laughed again. "And yours…" confusion set her face. "No, not yours, the other you…his eyes were nice. But I like these ones too…all dark".

The Doctor sighed. Hecould see he would get nowhere with her like this. Letting her lie back on the bed. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, nervously. He may have been a Doctor, but poison really wasn't his thing. But he knew some people for whom it was. Heading back to the control room, he set the co-ordinates for 23rd century earth. He was damned if he was gonna let Rose suffer.

_A/N Oh, where's the Doctor going? To be honest, I don't know yet. But I'll update soon with the next xhapter of Never Leave me._

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed._


	3. Chapter 2 How do I stop it?

_Again, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I've taken a couple of days to update, but I've had a bit of writers block._

Never Leave Me

Chapter three

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine.

Summary: The Doctor thinks he can protect Rose form anything. But some things he just can't control.

Carrying Rose again, the Doctor stepped into 23rd Century Austria. It wasn't one of his favourite times, nothing particularly significant happened; the music hit a new low; it was really a terribly disinteresting century devoted to long speeches and very few quirks of the human race.

But as much as he hated this time, he had made a couple of acquaintances on the few occasions he'd visited. One of them was a Mr. Roger Muir, retired Medical Scientist and expert on diseases and poisons of the major planets in this arm of the Milky Way. And it was the same Roger Muir whose home he was standing outside at that exact moment.

"Just a minute," came a shout from inside. The Doctor growled irritably. He did not have time for delays. He looked down at Rose and saw no improvement, if anything she was paler than ever. After what seemed like and age, the door opened and the elderly man peered out at him. "Yes, who is it?" he asked, frowning short sightedly, he had been unable to find his glasses.

"It's the Doctor," came the reply. The aged scientist frowned and blinked. He only knew one person who he'd be expected to recognise as "The Doctor". But that was a much different and much older person to the young man standing on his doorstep now. "The doctor who?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Just the Doctor. The same Doctor. Big blue police box?" He hoped the old man would recognise him, Rose needed help. Now.

"But you aren't the Doctor. You can't be. You're completely different!" Roger shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand".

"It's a long story, and frankly I don't have time," The doctor gestured to the small pale figure of Rose in his arms. "I need help".

Roger nodded. "Well come in, my man, come in," it didn't matter who this man was; Roger didn't need to be a Doctor to know that that girl was in desperate need of medical attention. He held the door open to let the Doctor in and closed it carefully behind him.

Carrying Rose into the front room, the Doctor laid her carefully on the couch, before turning to Roger. "What's wrong with her?" he got straight to the point.

Muir just stared at him, bewildered. "I don't know. I need to have a look at her first".

"Well she's there. Find out what's wrong, tell me, and I'll fix it," Doctor commanded in a voice that was not to be argued with. Roger sighed, kneeling down next to Rose; he first checked her temperature (103), her pupils (Unfocused) her heartbeat (Weaker than should be) and finally the mark on her hand. His face became grave as he inspected it.

The Doctor, who couldn't stand not waiting any longer, was even less pleased at Rogers silence whilst not appearing to do anything. "Well?" he asked, impatiently. "What's the matter with her?"

"She has…" Roger stopped, unsure how to finish. "She appears to have been poisoned".

"Yes, I know that," he shot back, irritated. "What poisoned her and how do I sure it?"

Roger, who had found his glasses on the side table, took the off to clean them. "Well, you see, there is a cure for this type of poison. But it's not been developing for long and there's only a very, very small chance of her pulling through".

The Doctor swallowed, but didn't say anything. Roger went on; "Now, for this particular poison, she is doing rather well, but without immediate treatment her condition will worsen. I'm afraid Doctor, that her chances of survival are slim. We can still try though, I know of some very…"

But The Doctor wasn't listening. Rose was in danger. Rose could die. And it didn't see that he could do anything about it. A sudden wave of anger coursed through him.

"How did it happen?" he interrupted Rogers musings. The old man scowled at him for a second, thoroughly annoyed at being treating in the way, before saying "Now look, I don't know who you are for sure, you say you are the Doctor but all evidence suggests otherwise, and now you expect me to just accept everything you've said without question, you come into my house, the very least you can do is show some respect!"

The Doctor scowled right back. "You don't want to believe I really am the doctor you met 7 years ago, Muir, fine. You want me to show respect. Ok. But when I ask you a question you answer it, do you understand?" It was all said in a deadly whisper which sent chills about Muir's spine. He drew himself up. "Alright". He said. "The poison has been secreted from an insect bite, this particular breed of insect is found in many parts of our Galaxy, including planets such as Keithka, Barcelona, Kaela, Dansetis-"

"No!"

The Doctor stood, as if in shock. If anything could make the situation worse, it was this. Because if Rose was hurt by something as normal as an insect, something he couldn't protect her from, instead of by an enemy threat or as some deliberate plot, then there was truly nothing he could do. He was helpless. Rose could die, and there was nothing he could do to protect her but hope, and wait.

And if he couldn't protect her, then that was the worst thing possible.

_A/N Sorry, I've had lots of w/b and I don't think I even like this last chapter. Still, please R&R and tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 3 To sleep, perchance to dream

_Just wanted to say, once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Jess/MontyPythonFan, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thanks Jess!_

_This chapter is a dream in Rose's head. I'm not trying to Doctor 9 bash-I liked him. I don't think he really would say any of that stuff; it's just Rose's paranoia that she failed him. That's also why the characterisation isn't the same, because people act differently in their dreams._

Never Leave Me

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I didn't invent Doctor Who.

Rose was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS with a deck of cards before her. For some reason, though, she couldn't read them, so she just looked at them instead. There was a little girl in the corner. Singing. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, through time and space". She sang, smiling and laughing to herself.

"How did you get in here?" Rose asked. The girl just giggled rolled onto her back.

"There seems to be a lot of little girls get on here. Girls who don't know what they're doing". The Doctor said. He was beside her suddenly. When did he get there? It wasn't the right Doctor, it was the other one. His big blue eyes crinkled up in a smile and she grinned back. "Where are we going?" she asked. He winked, secretly. "You'll see" He said.

The TARDIS gave a shudder and then stopped finally. Rose called out for the little girl, but she'd gone now. It didn't matter. The Doctor ran out the door and Rose followed.

She was slightly disappointed to find herself in the Powell Estate. She couldn't see the Doctor She looked around for him, but couldn't seem to find him. She then spotted his leather jacket disappearing round a corner. Running after it, she wondered what on earth he was up to. She found him just outside her house, looking angry. "What's the matter?" she asked. He shook his head. "You are," he replied. She frowned, not understanding him. "What d'you mean? What's going on?"

He sighed. "Oh, come on Rose, surely you must have figured it out". She shook her head and he laughed. "God, you must be stupider than I thought". She couldn't speak. She just stood in shock. He went on.

"Y'know, I knew this would happen, since that thing with your dad. You don't think Rose. You're not good enough for me. Why do you think I sent you home before? I sent you back from platform five and you _STILL WOULDN'T LEAVE!_" The last part was shouted and she staggered back, speechless. He glared at her.

"So this time I'm taking you home myself. No coming back, no messing about, no 'Saving my life'," He turned to walk away. "And best of all, for me, anyway; No Rose Tyler".

The TARDIS was now suddenly a few feet away. He opened the door and turned to look at her with those big, electric blue eyes. For a final time. "Good bye, Rose," he said, before shutting the door.

"NO!" Rose finally found her voice. She tried to run to the TARDIS, to The Doctor, to apologise, to make him take her with him. But her legs wouldn't move. The engine started up and the light at the top began to flash. "NO!" She screamed. She was crying now. "NO! TAKE ME BACK! _PLEASE_ TAKE ME BACK!" But the TARDIS was fading, and in a few seconds it was gone.

Rose just stood for a moment. She couldn't feel anything. Like she was a non existence, she couldn't even cry anymore. Just empty.

With a shaky breath, she turned to her flat, which was now on the bottom floor, and chapped on the door.

"Yes?" Jackie answered the door, looking at Rose as if she was selling double glazing.

"Hi mum," Rose heard herself saying. It was like being on automatic. Jackie just gave her a sharp look. "Who are you?" She glared at her. "I've never even met you before and you're calling me your mother!" Rose just blinked at her. "I'm Rose! You're daughter, remember?" Jackie shook her head, staring blankly. "Is this meant to be a joke?" Rose pushed past her into the flat, running down the hall to where her room was. She pulled open the door and cried in shock. "My room! Where's my room?" There wasn't anything there, just a blank wall. She went to the living room, as though expecting to find the answer there. Instead she found Mickey on the couch. "Mickey!" She cried. "I thought we left you in another univers!"

He just glared at her. "You left me-you left all of us- long before that, Rose. Too long". Rose gaped at him. "Whatd'you mean?" she asked. "It's only been a few months!" He shook his head. "For you, maybe. But we've all moved on with our lives". He nodded at Jackie. "You've been gone so long, your own mums forgotten about you".

"But what about you, Mickey". She was almost begging him to forgive her. "You remember me. Remember what we have?"

"What we had," he corrected. He stood up as a woman entered. Rose recognised her. "Trisha Macmillan?" She remembered what Mickey had told her in Wales. "What, you're going out with her still?" Mickey didn't answer, but just sent her a filthy look, and pointed to the door when her bedroom used to be. "See?" he said. "There's no place for you here anymore, Rose Tyler. No place for you anywhere. Now leave!" With that he grabbed her and began to force her out. "You didn't want us; we weren't good enough for you! And now you're not wanted anywhere!" He shouted. Trisha was helping him now, screeching and digging her killer nails into her arm. They dragged her down the hall to the front door, where Jackie was standing, glaring at her. "Get out, whoever you are. You're not wanted!" Outside, Rose could see all the things she'd faced with the Doctor; Daleks, Sycorax, Slytheen, and so much worse, "No!" She screamed. "No, don't send me out with them! Please, I'll do anything! He isn't here to help me!" she struggled in Mickey's grip, but he was too strong and just laughed. "Doctor finally dumped you? Well that's not our problem now, is it?". He pushed her out and slammed the door behind her. They monsters were closing in on the flat; she banged and kicked on the door, begging to be let in. Her pleas were unheeded. There wasn't time, she had to run.

But she couldn't run, her legs wouldn't move again. And all the while her fears were getting closer.

And then she spotted it. The TARDIS. The big blue box straight ahead of her. Suddenly, the feeling came back to her legs and she ran to it. Banging and scraping desperately on the door again, hoping and begging him to open up.

And then the doors opened, and he was there, the new Doctor. With his face and his hair and his wonderful, wonderful eyes. He didn't say anything, just pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Everything else but the TARDIS vanished. She was with the Doctor, and she was safe again.

_Personally, I like this chapter best from the other ones. But please R&R and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 4 Save me

Never Leave Me

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Rose was crying in her sleep. The Doctor watched and he didn't know what the hell he should do. Should he leave her be? Or try to help?

Rose shifted, muttering. "No! Take me back! _Please_ take me back!" There was a deep frown in her forehead. The Doctor got up. He was damned if he was going to leave her crying.

He crouched down beside her. Further than that, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation, which was strange. He wasn't used to it. And in this case, he didn't like it. Rose shifted again.

"Mickey!"

Oh, God, she was dreaming about Mickey. The Doctor felt a wave of pity rush through him. Rose had felt terribly guilty for leaving Mickey in the parallel universe. Who knew what she was feeling so deep inside her head.

"Please, I'll do anything! He isn't here to help me!"

"Oh, Rose!" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, hoping that maybe, somewhere inside she could hear him. "I'll always be there for you. Always".

She didn't seem to be registering. "Let me in! Please, Doctor, I'm sorry! Help me!"

"I'll help you Rose. I'll do anything to keep you alive. I'd die and never regenerate if I could protect you". He was nearing desperation now. The mind was the most powerful force in existence. And Rose was trapped deep inside hers, with all the feelings she never new she had. All the fears.

She almost seemed to hear him. Could she possibly? She cried out again, and this time her voice was less strong, and so full of desperation it broke both his hearts.

"Let me in. Save me".

He hugged her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Come in Rose. You're safe".

She lay in her arms like that for a second, calm. And then her eyes opened. "Doctor?"

_Sorry this chapter is so short. It was originally going to be longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'm writing the next bit though. Hopefully I will get it up tonight. Please R&R._


	6. Chapter 6 Just a short distance

Never Leave Me

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Rose's eyes flickered open. "Doctor?"

He blinked back at her. "Rose? Rose! You're awake!" He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. She lay back on the couch and nodded. "Yep".

Doubts began to flick through the Doctors mind. Was this a good sign? Roger had gone out, so he'd need to wait. Rose looked about the room. "Where are we?" She asked.

"23rd Century Austria," he replied. "For you its Germany I suppose. It's in the same place now, and it's the same language". He grinned widely, but it was more from habit than anything else. "I love the Germans. They have this word-Schlecht. It means bad".

Rose laughed, but it turned into a racking cough. Concerned, the Doctor sat next to her again, steadying her. She squinted up at him when she was done. "What's wrong with me?" she asked. Her voice was brave, with only a slight quiver. He sighed.

"I'm not sure". He replied. "The Doctor-that's a mediciny type, not a Time Lord type, the man that lives here-says you've been poisoned".

She swallowed. "Attack?"

He shook his head. "Insect bite. I'm sorry".

"S'not your fault. You couldn't stop it". She dismissed his apology.

"No, you don't get it!" he said. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't protect you, I-"he stopped himself there and decided to change the subject. "What were you dreaming about?"

She bit her lip and stared at the carpet. He realised how insensitive that was. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to say-"

"No! No, it's alright. I…" She paused, and swallowed. "I dreamt you left me. Back on earth. The old you". She glanced up at him, nervously, and he nodded, willing her to go on. "You said you didn't want me. Didn't need me. That I ruined everything". She sniffed and bit her lip, trying not to cry and barely managing. "And then when I went home…when I went home they didn't want me there either. My mum had forgotten me. My own mum! They kicked me out. And there were things after me. Daleks and Sycorax and all of that stuff, and I was alone". She was crying now. "You weren't there to help me and I was all alone!" He pulled her in close again and hugged her to his chest. She clung to his chest desperately, not wanting to ever let go. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence, before he said. "Rose. You know I always wanted you. How could anyone not want you? And you've never let me down. Not once. Hey, I sent you back home and you still saved my-"

"But that's what he said!" She interrupted. "He said he sent me back to be rid of me. He said I totally ruined everything!" It was so ridiculous; the Doctor would have laughed, if it hadn't been so unfunny. "Rose, I sent you back because I wanted you to live. You're are and were more important to me than anything. And on all that stuff about your mum not wanting you-that would never happen. You'll always fit there Rose. And no-one could ever forget you. Ever. You're too wonderful"

"But you will send me back eventually though, won't you?" She asked, keeping well on topic.

He didn't answer. He didn't have to; she knew of course it was yes. She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought". She said. He pushed her fringe back from her forehead. "I'm sorry," he said. She shook her head fiercely. "Don't be. I get it. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I get it".

The Doctor could tell, though. Yes she got it, yes she understood. But that didn't stop it from tearing her up inside. She didn't want to be left by him. Ever. And he didn't want to leave her behind.

It was then he noticed how incredibly close his face was to hers. She was there in his arms, not inches away. She was _so close_. And looking up at him, she was thinking the same thing.

They leaned closer, shortening that distance, their eyes half closed. Like being in a trance. There was nothing but them and the short space between their mouths. They were just a couple of centimetres away from each other—

"I'm back!"

The Doctor sat up, physically shaking as he heard Muir enter through the front door. What the hell had just happened there? Rose seemed to feel the same way as she blushed and lay back on the couch, looking like she was trying to pretend nothing had happened. The Doctor remembered why they were there; something was the matter with Rose. After a couple of deep breaths he stood and called out. "She's awake!" He only hoped that was a good sign. She couldn't leave him like this. She couldn't die now.


End file.
